


Bullies and Bailing

by occasionalspiderfiction (SemiRetiredAuthor)



Series: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Dad [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/pseuds/occasionalspiderfiction
Summary: The slap of skin-on-skin and the scattering of textbooks reverberated throughout the empty halls, and Tony didn’t need any help to track down the source. As much as he hoped against hope it wasn’t who he thought it was…
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Dad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035686
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Bullies and Bailing

The slap of skin-on-skin and the scattering of textbooks reverberated throughout the empty halls, and Tony didn’t need any help to track down the source. As much as he hoped against hope it wasn’t who he thought it was…

…there was no point in that silent prayer. He turned the corner at a deadass sprint and found Peter sprawled across the floor with some little asshole smirking down at him.

Blood rushed through his ears, covering all other sound as he leapt for the obvious shover. Time dragged on more than it ever did in battle, a small eternity passing before he and the teen slammed into the floor.

He registered the telltale “Oomph!” of the boy’s breath being knocked out of him and was more satisfied than he expected to pull back and see him shocked and struggling fruitlessly against the temporary loss of air.

“Tony!” Peter’s voice pulled him out of Revenge Mode before he had a chance to slip up and cause real damage. “Tony, stop! It’s okay! I’m okay!”

And he was. Tony should have known from the start, enhanced healing and lackluster opponent considered. It didn’t do much to settle his anger, though.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” he demanded of the gaping kid stuck to the floor.

“ _Please_ , Tony!” Peter chimed in desperately from behind. “It’s just Flash. It’s not a big deal. Let’s just go home.”

“Pete, buddy, pal. If you think I’m letting anyone get away with that, you’re not as brilliant as I thought. Why don’t you go wait in the car with Happy?”

He didn’t, not that Tony really expected him too. Self-serving behavior just wasn’t Peter. He didn’t have it in him on any but the worst occasions.

It wasn’t much of a deterrent. Peter’s almost stalkerish interest in Tony meant he already knew pretty much everything about him, and yelling at some fifteen-year-old wasn’t anywhere near his lowest point. It barely registered on the Tony Stark asshole-o-meter thanks to abundant material from his college and early career days.

By then, the bully had gotten his breath back.

“Tony _Stark_!? What the hell!”

“You did _not_ just say that. I _know_ you’ve been harassing my kid about where he lives for _months_ now, and he’s been completely open with you, just like with everyone else. Only _you_ were more worried about making his life harder. _Harder_ on a kid who’s already lost _everything_! So don’t you dare stand there acting surprised when you’ve known about this ever since it happened.”

He tested his voice, dropping it to a more reasonable volume than the instinctual yell it had risen to before the group attracted any official attention.

“Actually, do you even _know_ Pete at all? Because you couldn’t possibly have had one casual conversation with this kid and come out of it believing he’d _lie_ for popularity. You’ll _never_ meet someone as humble or selfless as _my kid_ , you little fucker.”

Flash’s expression was probably permanently stuck in a gape by now. He could go on for _much_ longer, but Peter was giving him a look that clearly conveyed, “Just get me out of here,” and he couldn’t go against that face for long.

A light tap on Peter’s arm had the boy leaping to his side and heading toward the nearest exit.

Tony paused at the deserted entryway and wheeled Peter around, staring him down with the patented Dad Glare he’d nearly perfected.

“We’re alone now. You actually alright? I mean it—one tiny bruise and I’ll make that brat regret ever being born.”

Peter’s guard was down now that they were alone.

“I swear. I’m fine. I just…” Peter seems at a loss for words.

Tony gives him almost a minute of awkward silence before deciding the kid won’t be coming up with a better explanation.

“Just… Jesus, kid. You could easily take him on. One time would stop this.”

Peter stares intently at his Converse-clad feet instead of replying.

“But I know you won’t,” Tony admitted. “So if there’s anything I can do to help, say the word… I’m not afraid to humiliate a high schooler if it makes your life better.”

That said, he pushed open the door, waiting for Peter to walk ahead of him to the car.

“Wait, why’d you come in anyway?” Peter asked with only a few feet left to the Audi.

“You can only idle in a school parking lot for so long, kiddo. You start getting _looks_ and worrying what’s taking your walking danger magnet so long.”

Despite all the advocacy for others, maybe Peter wasn’t prepared to fight his own battles yet. It didn’t matter, though. Tony was more than ready to suit up for him.


End file.
